This invention relates to toys and more particularly to model toys such as, inter alia, sophisticated radio controlled electric motor actuated bubble dispensing cars and trucks and other types of vehicles.
Toys from the earliest days have been a necessary constituent of human health and development. Competition has produced countless ingenious contrivances which are models of cars, tanks, airplanes and the like and many remotely controlled by radio transmitter receiver equipment for movement and equipment functions.